


Was it meant to be?

by RockerMom



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerMom/pseuds/RockerMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Impractical mess ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

It was just a normal boring Saturday, of grocery shopping or was it? I was minding my own business , making my way through the produce aisle. As I was walking, I made my way to the grapes and was grabbing a bag, when I heard a snicker, but I brushed it off. Started to walk again, and noticed what felt like a tug on my jacket, so I turned around, puzzled to see a gentleman (very handsome one) try to pull a leash chain from my jacket hood. He had the expression of a deer caught in headlights, very apologetic and Sweet. He mentioned that his friends dared him to do it , well because his friends are crazy and that’s what they do. I said ok and continued with my shopping. I made it through a couple more aisles, when same handsome gentleman met up with me. “I forgot to mention, we are filming a TV show and I need you to sign a release, if you are ok with being on TV, he said. I guess, I said. “that’s great, thanks” he said. By the way, my name is Sal and our show is called Impractical jokers, he explained to her how the show went. I’ve never heard of it. Well how about you give me your number and I will contact you to let you know when it airs. Well I’m not sure if I really want to see myself on TV, but it would be cool to tell my friends, so sure why not? So he handed me his phone and I programmed my name and number in. Here you go, I’m Anna by the way. Sal said it’s very nice to meet you Anna. Nice to meet you as well. “I will be in contact with you soon” he said. Ok bye, as he does a slow sprint to whom I guess, are his crew and I notice one of the other guys locked eyes with me. He’s a dark haired guy with a nice mustache and beard, mid build definitely not sore on the eyes either. They and their other 2 friends wave as they exit the store. That was very weird. Who does that sort of thing in a grocery store? Well I finish my shopping and head on home. Anna was a girl with a larger frame and a little bit bigger boned and had beautiful green eyes and long flowing wavy medium brown hair. She didn’t have any trouble with guys, but after a bad breakup 2 years ago she has been playing it safe and just been working and hanging with friends.  
Sal’s POV  
Did you guys see that girl? His friend Joe asked which one. The girl who caught me with the leash. Q, Q did you see her?? Q was deep in thought ( he kept replaying the moment their eyes met…)what, Q said. Did you see that girl, who caught me in the Grocery store? No buddy, I didn’t ( not wanting to start any problems, seeing as the two of them tend to have the same taste in women and have had their issues with it in the past). She was gorgeous. Man, when she turned around at first site, her eyes had me. She gave me her number, so I can let her know when it airs. His other friend Murr said are you going to text or call her, or just about the show? Guys, I really think I want to ask her out. Oh no, Joe said, you remember what happened with crazy nut job from the last challenge you went Gaga over??? Destiny was her name, she put on a front to be all innocent, but the guys found out later she was a super fan that stalked Sal until he had to file a restraining order. She eventually moved away and found a new challenge in a rock star. I really think this girl could be different. The guys said they will support his decision and to just be careful. I’m going to think it over tonight. I’ll probably contact her tomorrow. Q said let’s go grab some dinner guys and they headed off to their fave little hole in the wall diner.

Anna got home and called her best friend Jeannie, to tell her about her interesting day. Girl, I had the weirdest thing happen to me in a grocery store today. As she told her friend, she kept thinking about the odd meeting with Sal and this other guy who locked the glance with her. He was a great looking guy and seemed pretty nice. As him and his friends were leaving, one of the others caught my glance and his eyes felt like they were looking through me. Jeannie asked who they were and what it was all about. She said they were recording a TV show, where 4 friends dare each other to do weird things and whoever loses at the end of the show, has to do a punishment that they cannot refuse. Jeannie said that’s some crazy shit. She said yeah. I gave Sal my number to contact me when he knows the air date. Jeannie said that’s cool. Ok well I have some work to do and I will chat with you tomorrow. Goodnight. She was working on her paperwork, and found her mind kept going back to the grocery store today. Thinking about their meeting and how handsome he was and she also wanted to know what his friends story was. Oh well she headed to bed for the evening.


	2. Getting to know you

Anna woke up the next morning, got up and took a shower. Drying off, she looked to see what a beautiful day it was. She decided she was going to take a stroll through the park and just be one with her thoughts. She has an important report she has to get finished for her boss and these walks usually help her get perspective. It’s a beautiful day with a nice cool breeze as she takes her stroll, ear buds in and rocking out to some 30 Seconds to mars, all of a sudden almost jumping as someone taps on her shoulder. She turns to see the guy that caught her glance at the grocery store. He said I’ve seen you before( knowing well, where he remembered her from), but can’t place where. She said the grocery store yesterday. He said Oh yea. Hi, I’m Brian, you can call me Brian or Q or Quinn, up to you as he laughs. She said hi, I’m Anna. Hi Anna, what brings you to the park today? She said when I have a work report I need to do, I like to take a walk and be one with my thoughts and jam for a bit. What are you here for Brian? Brian liked the way his name sounded coming off of her lips, he couldn’t help but blush. He said the guys and I are here recording part of the episode we were working on yesterday. We have to stop meeting like this, he says. They both get a little laugh. All of a sudden, Sal pops up. Hi guys. How are you Anna, I’m great she says. I see you met Q. I’m sorry, he snickers. Q says hey now buddy. Q hears his named being called, oh shit it’s my turn, nice to meet you Anna and runs off. Anna said don’t you have to get back. He said are you trying to get rid of me, chuckling. But honestly yea I need to get back. We will be done in about 30 minutes, can you stick around? Sure, I’ll go grab a bench and relax for a bit. See you soon. Sal went back to the guys. She put her ear buds back in and lost herself in her music singing “ to the right, to the left, we will fight to the death, to the edge of the earth it’s a brave new world”… just noticing she had an audience. Bashful, she pulled her ear buds out. Good tune, Sal said. Sorry guys, I tend to get lost in my tunes. No worries Sal said. I want to introduce you to the other guys. This is Joe and James, but we call him Murr and you know Q now. Hi guys, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Anna. Joe and Murr shook her hand. Sal, you’re right, she is cute Joe said. Oh, thanks as she blushes(he told the guys I’m cute…her insides are flipping out). Murr said guys I need to eat something, we should go grab some food. Yea Joe said we should. Ok the guys said. You want to join us Anna, Sal said. I really should get back to my place and get some work done. Sal gave her puppy dog eyes and said Oh come on, we won’t keep you out long. Oh ok, she said. Follow us and you can hop in the van. We all ended up at this older little mom and pop diner. The atmosphere was comfortable. Hey guys, the waitress said, I’ll be right with you. They all made their way to a big booth. She ended up in between Sal and Q. Waitress came over and they all placed their orders. Waiting on the food, they all just started chatting. Sal asked her about what she does and about her life in general, she explained that she is the youngest of 3 and that she works for a Pharmaceutical company. Q said that has to be boring. She said it has its moments, some of the crazy people that I’ve had to deal with in the past, but anyway. So how long have you guys been doing this? The 4 of them blurted out at the same time, since High school. They all chuckled. Murr chimed in, but we’ve been getting paid for it for 5 years now. That’s awesome, she said. I can’t imagine how much fun you guys have all the time. Oh it’s great, Joe says, until the Punishments. We can refuse a challenge, but have no choice with the Punishments so those can get pretty hairy.

Sal’ POV  
We are having a blast. I think I’m going to ask her out.

So Anna, we have a day off tomorrow, would you like to do something with me? Sure, she said. I don’t have anything that needs immediate attention tomorrow, I make my own hours for the most part. What did you have in mind Sal? All of a sudden, I felt Q on the other side take his finger and slowly glide it up my side which sent chills up and down my body, to where I had to stop myself from jumping. Sal said I’ll think about it and let you know tonight. They all finished their meals and they were heading out. As they filed out the door, Sal was in front of her and Q was behind her and grabbed her ass. She looked back for a sec to Q giving her an evil grin. She turned back around quickly. They all hopped back in the van and they dropped her off at her place. Sal said I’ll text you later and she said talk soon. Nice to meet you guys. They said their goodbyes and she walked up to her house.

Sal’s POV  
Just getting in. What should we do tomorrow? Maybe I’ll take her to Coney Island. I’ll text her and see what she thinks. 

She received a text, saying hey but she doesn’t recognize the number. She asks who it is and he said it’s Sal. Oh hey what’s up? Not much he says, how does Coney Island sound tomorrow? Sounds great, she said. Ok so how does noon sound tomorrow, I can pick you up at your place? That sounds fantastic. Sal said I look forward to spending time with you and getting to know you. I feel the same way, she said. I will see you then. About an hour goes by and she’s watching something and winding down, and she gets a text by another number she doesn’t recognize (what the hell). It read hey sexy…. Now this has got to be the wrong number. She said, I think you have the wrong number…the person texted back Anna? She said yes, who is this?? Brian, Q, …. She was puzzled because she didn’t give him her number. How did you get my number? I got it from Sal’s phone when he wasn’t looking. Not cool Q, not cool at all. Oh I’m sorry. What do you need Q? I don’t need anything, I WANT YOU! She doesn’t know how to respond to that. She doesn’t say anything back for the rest of the night.


	3. Date Day

Anna wakes up the next morning to 2 texts, one from Sal saying he looks forward to their date and Q wanting to know what happened. She ignored the Q text and responded to the Sal text with a “I look forward to it too”. She noticed it’s 10:30 and has to jump in the shower.   
All showered and dressed, she sits down to put her makeup on. Her mind starts to wonder about this sweet handsome gentleman. It’s been awhile since her relationship and how shitty she was treated by Shane. She’s hoping this thing with Sal goes somewhere. She loses track of time and she hears a knock on her door. She looks at the clock and it’s 10 till 12. Oh shit. She finishes up and goes to greet him at the door. Hi Sal. Hey Anna, ready to go? Come in for one moment and let me get my shoes on and grab my bag. Sal takes a seat on her couch, examining her walls with Kevin Smith and John Hughes movie posters. You have great taste in movies. She said I love John Hughes and Kevin Smith movies. He said yea, they are both great. I’m ready to head out , she says. She locks the door behind them and he goes to open the passenger side door for her. Oh well you’re a gentleman, thanks doll! My pleasure he says.   
They are on their way and Sal asks her what she would like to listen to, she said it doesn’t matter, I listen to everything , especially anything with a good beat. He said me too. So he put on a great mix. Nothing but a good time from Poison came on and they both started singing it. They both looked at each other and laughed. Anna said this was the first concert I ever went to. Sal says, no friggin way…me too. I saw them at Meadowlands with Tesla on the Flesh and Blood tour, oh my God so did I. Wow, small world huh, it sure is.   
Finally made it to Coney Island. What would you like to do first, Sal says. I’m not picky, what would you like to do. Honestly, he says? Yes. This, he takes her hand and brings her to him and plants a sweet kiss on her lips, as she feels butterflies in her stomach. Sorry, Sal said, been wanting to do that since the diner. It’s ok, I liked it. So where to sir? Bumper cars? Oh, it’s on like Donkey Kong… They spent a great day riding rides, playing games and loading upon on goodies. 

As the sun started setting, they decided to head out. Sal, would you like to come back and watch a movie at my place? Sure, Sal said. They make their way back to the house and go in. Sal makes himself comfy on the couch while Anna grabs them a drink. She hands him a beer and takes a seat next to him. Do you want to take a look at the DVD rack, or watch something on pay per view? Sal goes and checks out the rack. He grabs The Breakfast Club . That is my favorite movie. Let’s do this! 

Halfway through the movie, Sal leans over and starts to kiss her. They tangle tongues for a little while as his hands start to play, caressing her breasts. His lips make their way to her ears, nibbling and sucking, sending chills up and down her spine and causing her wetness. Anna said I really want to do this, but I haven’t been with anyone in a couple years and I don’t want you to think that I’m easy. It’s ok sweetie, Sal says, I understand and just so you know I’m not going anywhere. He holds her and they finish the movie. She’s getting kind of sleepy, so he decides it’s probably best that he heads home. They get up and she walks him to the door. They have a nice little kiss before he heads to his car. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, he said. Goodnight Sal, Goodnight Beautiful. Her heart flutters. She closes and locks up.   
Anna is getting ready to head to bed for the evening, when she notices her phone has a text message. Did you have a good day with Sal, from Q. Yes I had a great time. Goodnight! And she drifts off to sleep.


	4. A good thing???

The next morning, she notices her text alert flashing. She picks up her phone and notices a message from Sal. Good Morning Beautiful, I had a great time with you yesterday. When can I see you again? She said, I can cook you dinner tonight, if you would like. Ooh what do you have in mind? I make a mean lasagna. Sal loved that idea and said, I’m there. I’ll be here all day, so anytime you want to come by just text me and let me know you’re on your way. Sounds good, said Sal. See you later. She’s getting ready to start her day and another text comes through. Hi Anna(from Q). Hello Q, what’s up? Do you think I can come over and talk to you? Why? I just have something I have to get off of my chest. I suppose, she said. Be over in a bit.   
Anna hears a knock on her door she opens and let’s Q in. Thanks for seeing me. No prob. What’s up? She takes a seat in her recliner and he makes his way to her couch. Not sure how to even go about this. I haven’t been able to get you off my mind, since I first saw you. Q, I’m dating your best friend, nothing can come of that. I apologize about the diner and acting like an ass. I don’t know how to go about telling a woman , my feelings so I tend to act out in inappropriate ways. It’s fine, I forgive you. Was that all you needed. Yea, he said. His face looking down. Are you sure Q? No, I just want you so badly Anna. He got up and came over to her and planted a kiss on her, that curled her toes. Such passion and so great with his tongue had her thinking what it would be like to experience it all over her body. She had to stop herself, Q I think you need to go. You felt it too, didn’t you Anna…. Q you need to go. But……. PLEASE JUST GO! He finally left. She can’t believe what just occurred and how it made her feel. Her body was in a state of partial euphoria. I need to put this behind me and focus on tonight.   
Later that day, she’s finishing up putting the lasagna together, throwing it into the oven and she jumps in the shower real quick. Gets out, drying off and her text message alert goes off. On my way, Sal says. Ok, see you soon. She gets dressed and puts on a little light makeup. And heads out to the kitchen to get the table ready, lighting a single candle setting it in the middle of table. She hears a knock and she let’s Sal in. He gives her a hug and kiss. Dinner is just about ready. Have a seat. Wine or beer? I’ll take a glass of wine, thanks. She gets them each a glass and they sit down. How was your day, Sal said. Pretty uneventful ( not wanting to think of her visitor today). What did you do? Took care of a few things at the production office and then headed over. She pulls the lasagna out and plates it. They enjoy the delicious meal and conversation. They head over to the couch. What shall it be tonight? Hmmm let’s see, Sal said. He pulls the DVD for Mallrats And pops it in the player. They get comfy and start to cuddle. In mid-movie they start to get hot and heavy again. The kisses so sweet and tender, making both of their bodies tingle and send chills. Anna’s hands make their way down to the hardness that she created. She undoes his zipper and let’s his erect member, free. She starts with slow stroking and massaging of the area. As his body Jerks with pleasure… his breathing labored and she starts stroking a little faster. She moves her lips slowly down his chest and down to meet her hands and takes his cock into her mouth tickling and teasing the head for a bit, until she notices the pre-cum and decides she really wants to make him squirm so she takes him deep inside her mouth and her nails dig into his chest as he goes deeper and his body shakes with anticipation of the explosion that is about to happen. She looks up at him as he readies himself for the fireworks and does not take her eyes off of him as he gives her every bit of juice that he has, his body quivering and jerking. She doesn’t stop until she knows he’s completely dry. He yells fuck Oh god Anna , I’ve never cum so damn hard in my life. She just has a devilish grin on her face. He gets ready to return the favor, but she says nope, this was about you. Hehe. Wow, you are amazing. I am definitely returning the favor. They kiss a little more, until Sal decides he better get going. We have filming in the morning and I need to get some sleep. Ok, she says, I enjoyed you with an evil giggle and a wink. He said I can’t wait to enjoy you as well. He gets ready to head out and gives her a kiss and hug. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Ok, goodnight.

Sal’s POV  
Oh my god, the lips on that woman.. that was the best blow job I’ve ever had he tells Q. Buddy, it was that good? Yeah man… the best. I literally could not move after, for at least 5 minutes. Holy fuckin shit Sal. Yeah, she’s a keeper.


	5. Oh boy!

Anna gets ready to head to bed, and notices she had a message. She checks the message from Sal. You are amazing, just wanted to tell you that. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Thanks sweetie. Night night. Just as she gets ready to fall asleep, her phone goes off. Hello, Anna it’s Q. I was just falling asleep, what’s up? I need to see you, he says. Why? Is everything ok?? I just really need to see you, can I come over? I literally was just falling asleep, can’t this wait? Please, can I come over? Fine!!!  
Knock on the door. Anna in per pajamas answers her door for Q. Brian what couldn’t wait, what was so fuckin important that you had to be here now??? This… he takes her in his arms and they lock lips for a moment and she pushes him away. I already told you, this can’t happen Brian. Why not??? Because I’m dating Sal. I know you are, but he doesn’t need to know. He grabs her again, tell me you feel nothing when we kiss and I’ll stop. He starts again and she tried to pull away, then gave into it. His tongue tangling with hers, both of their bodies quivering. His hands find their way to her breasts playing with her erect nipples. They continue to kiss, so hard and passionately she can feel the wetness down below, and she can feel his hard cock against her. He moves away from her lips, to kiss and lick his way down. Spending a little time caressing her nipples with his tongue, and nibbling as well. Her moans and heavy breathing send him further down to her already moist area. He pulls her shorts down and starts to lick and nibble her lower lips, caressing her breasts as he plunges his tongue in and around, not stopping until he’s covered in the juices of her orgasm. God , Anna I have to have you right now, as he is really ready to go, he puts her down on the couch, and puts her legs behind his head. He fucks her deep, slowly for a bit, then just decides to go a little faster and a little faster, burying himself deep inside of her as she tightens around him and he explodes as she has her 2nd orgasm. Oh my god Q, Jesus Christ. Oh I’m not done with you yet! He leans down to kiss her and rubs her to wetness again, he turns her around and he plunges into her from behind, her moaning instantly as he is completely in her pounding her deep. As he glides in and out of her, he grabs a hold of her hair and Slightly Runs His Nails down her back which causes her to clench around him so tightly that he can’t help but cum hard and he continues to go on until she is on her third. Fucckkkkkkkkk Brian she screams in complete ecstasy and he collapses onto her. Holy shit! So exhausted, they pass out. About an hour passes, when Q wakes up. He kisses her neck and massages her to nudge her awake. She finally stirs, forgetting for a second what happened and turns around seeing Q, now remembering. Oh my god, Brian you really should go ( thinking about what had happened , shocked that she gave into her urge). He said I think we should talk first. Ok. Brian said I don’t regret what we did. There is definitely something between us, do you agree? Anna just shaking her head in disbelief , holding her head in her hands. Anna ? Brian, I don’t know what to say at this moment. Do you agree, that there is something there? Brian, I need some time, can you please give me that? He said, ok putting his clothes back on and leaving her to be with her thoughts.  
Anna is just sitting there in her chair, thinking about what she just did with Q and how great things were going with Sal. She starts crying. She can’t stop, so she goes to bed and cries herself to sleep.   
The next morning she awakes to a text message from Sal. Good Morning beautiful, what are you doing today? She thinks to herself, I’m not ready too tackle this yet so she tells him she has a ton of work today. He said how about later? Sorry Hun, I’m swamped, I’ll text you later. He said ok.

Sal’s POV   
I was hoping to see Anna today, but she’s got a ton of work to do, he tells the guys. I figured since we had a half day, I could spend the evening with her but she’s too busy. Q asked, do you really like this girl? Sal said I think so. I really enjoy her company and when she’s not near me, I want to be near her. Maybe I’ll pop in later and surprise her with dinner. Be careful Buddy, Q says, sometimes girls don’t like surprises. It may not be a good idea since it’s all still new. You don’t want to overdo it. Sal said I guess you’re right.


	6. What to do?

Anna Goes a couple days without saying anything to anyone. She needed to clear her head and try to figure out what she going to do. She ignored her calls and text messages. She finally checks everything and she had a couple texts from Sal and one from Q. Sal and Q were both checking to see if she was ok. She answered them both back. She said yes she is, to Sal and said I’m not sure to Q. A half hour after , she hears a knock on her door. She opens to find Sal. Hi beautiful, he says. I’ve missed you and he gives her a hug. I’ve missed you too. What have you been up to? Just working like crazy, is all. I’m sorry I didn’t say much for the past few days, but I was swamped with work. What do you have going on today, he said? Not too much. Another knock on the door. She opens the door and it’s Q. He said are you ok, and notices Sal there. Hey buddy, Q says. Hi Brian, what are you doing here? Q can’t get any words out, then Sal looks at Anna, she looks away. Sal has an idea of what’s going on, and he says I’m out of here. Q runs after him, saying buddy wait. Q, how could you? I was really starting to like her. Sal, me too. Man, I gotta go, and he drives off. Q goes back to her door and knocks, she opens the door hoping it’s Sal, but she sees Q again. She looks disappointed. He said, I’m sorry. She said it takes 2, I’m just as much to blame as you are. Anna, I really like you, but I’m going to step back. Give Sal a couple days to cool off and it should blow over. Ok, thanks. He side I’m going to go. Ok, bye.  
Anna takes a trip to get away for a week, visiting friends in Florida. She figures she had some vacation time and she hasn’t seen Jeannie in awhile. She enjoys her quick visit, but really misses Sal and is hoping they can somehow work it out. Finishing up her trip, she texts Sal before she boards the plane, asking him if they could talk when she gets back. Three hour flight back to NY, and she takes a nap.

She takes a cab home and gets into the house and collapses. She checks her phone and no response. Of course except from Q. Have you and Sal talked yet, he said. No, I texted him when I got back, but nothing yet. Keep your head up, I’m sure he will get back to you soon. Thanks.

A couple days go by, when she finally receives a text from Sal. Hello, he says. Hello. Do you think we can talk? I guess, but can we meet somewhere? Anywhere you like. He said ok, let’s meet at the park in an hour. Ok, see you soon.

Sitting at the park, waiting , about 20 minutes after she gets there, Sal shows up. He sits down next to her. Sal, I don’t know where to begin. I am truly sorry . I really like you, I’m not sure what to say on how I can fix this or make it better. Anna, I really like you too, but you fucked my best friend. I don’t know if this is fixable. I would really like to try. Please give me the opportunity. He thinks about it for a little while and decided ok. I like you enough, to see if this is worth trying for, he says.


	7. Working it out

Tonight’s the night. What am I going to wear? Anna and Sal have been back to dating for about a month now, since “the incident”, and they have yet to make love. Anna is planning on finally giving herself to Sal, and wants to make sure she has on something extra sexy under her brand new dress. She sits down at her vanity in her matching black lace bra and panties, hair up in a bun while she puts on her makeup, when done she takes her hair down and let’s her long curls flow. She gets her dress and shoes on and heads to the living room to wait for Sal to show up. It’s 830 and Sal was supposed to be there around 8 to pick her up. She gets ready to text him, when she hears a knock at her door. She opens to Sal all apologies. Sorry baby, we had a bunch of material to cover today and we ran over with Joe’s punishment. I was going to text you, but I wanted to get right home and take a shower so I could get here asap. It’s ok, I suppose. Whew he said. You look gorgeous as always, and you look handsome as usual. He had on a turquoise button up shirt, nice pair of dress pants with his hair styled nicely and wearing his glasses tonight, just the way Anna liked it. So what do you have planned for us? Dinner and dancing? Sounds like fun. 

The 2 are enjoying a nice bottle of wine and a great meal. So what was the punishment for Joe today? He had to dress up like a super hero and stand on the Roosevelt Island tram, and had a couple tasks to perform before we would let him come down. Oh geez, that was a site to see if bet. He said yea it was pretty funny and of course I laughed so hard I fell down again. Silly Sal. How was your day Anna?, Sal said. Nothing too crazy, just did some work at home and had conference call with boss man. He wants me to head to Vegas for a Pharmaceutical conference in a month. Oh really, Sal said. Yea, I don’t have to, but I may. Would you like to join me? I’ll have to see the schedule, I may be able to break away, to get into trouble with you for a couple days. Great! Sal said are we ready to get out of here? Yes, let me finish this last sip of wine. Let’s go!

They made their way to a new club called Pizazz. There was a line stretched around the building, but Sal knew the owner and the doorman so they made their way in. The place is packed, playing 90s hip hop tonight. You can hear “This is how we do it” blasting. Sal says, let’s dance baby, and pulls Anna to the dance floor. His hips just start moving and Anna Goes right in sync with his movements. They get a little handsy while they’re dancing and have to stop themselves, so they decide to sit down for a bit. Sal says I’m going to go to the bar and grab us some drinks. Ok. He comes back with a beer for himself and a watermelon margarita for her. This looks yummy. Sal you know what these things do to me.. With a devilish grin, Sal says I know. 

He’s now had a few beers and Anna just finished her 3rd margarita and they once again head out to the dance floor. This time they hear “Whatta Man” and Anna starts grinding on Sal and giving him the cum fuck me eyes. They go a little longer and he asks “You ready to get outta here?” Definitely! They head out of the club and head back to her place.  
Anna and Sal make their way back to her home. They can barely keep their hands off of each other. Anna is trying to get her key in the door and Sal is all over her. She finally finagles it and they make their way in. They are hot and heavy and they make their way to her armchair, but she has to stop for a second as she has a flashback of her and Brian. Sal asks if she is ok, and she said yea… let’s head up to the bedroom. They make their way up the stairs, again all over each other. They get in the room and Anna gets ready to drop to her knees and Sal says nope. It’s my turn to pleasure you. He raises her hands and slides her dress off, to see the black bra and panties she made sure to put on for him. He licks his lips and goes to kiss her and then slowly makes his way down , planting kisses everywhere he can leaving her moaning at each turn. He brings his hands up and unsnaps her bra revealing her swollen nipples, for which he rubs them gently and his hands trail down to her black lace panties. He decides to keep them on her and starts rubbing them against her slit, which he can already feel her wetness. Swirling his finger and hearing her gasp, causing his erection to wanna bust out of his dress pants but he continues teasing her through her panties . He knows he’s worked her up really well, and pulls her panties off. He wants to give her a jolt, so he buries his face into her moist flesh, tongue exploring and enjoying her taste feeling her body tense up a bit. He ups the anti and takes a finger inserting and feeling for her love bud and the other hand caresses her nipple. It only takes her a few minutes, grabbing his head and arching her back her body just releases as she screams in ecstasy. Sal’s erection aches to be taken care of, so he quickly unbuttoned and pulls off his pants. Grabbing it, he tickles her sensitive clit, and gets some of her juices and slowly but hungrily slides in his thicker than normal head making her gasp at first. And burying himself all the way inside of her, he starts a rhythm with his hips slowly for a while until he works himself into a frenzy hitting her wall causing them to eventually both to cry out in orgasmic bliss. He plops down next to her, both of their bodies beat up and numb.

The sun is rising and Anna opens her eyes to see Sal snoring away next to her, she let’s out a sigh of relief knowing things are going to be ok. She couldn’t be happier, as she curls up into him as he stirs and his arm wraps around her. Anna falls back into peaceful slumber. Next thing they know, it’s 1pm and they are both starting to wake. Sal turns to Anna “last night was amazing”, Anna said yes you were. You bring that out in me Anna, Sal said. So what are your plans today? Sal : I probably should go into the office today, have some paperwork to fill out, but I really don’t want to go anywhere. I feel so content and comfortable here with you. That works for me!


	8. Mistakes were made

Anna is doing some work from home, jamming along and tapping away at the keyboard when her stomach doesn’t feel quite right. She has to run to the bathroom really quickly, where she loses the contents of her breakfast. Cleaning herself up, she feels a little faint so she sits on the edge of her tub to catch her breath. What is going on with me? I know there is a lot of the flu going around, but I don’t really go too many places. She doesn’t think too much of it and feeling better, goes back to doing her work. When she receives a text from Q for some reason. “Hey sexy”. Q, what do you want? “You all of a sudden came to mind and I wanted to see how you are and how things are going with Sallyboy”. We are great, thanks for asking. How are you? “I’m good, you know how our schedule is, so you knows things get crazy.” I sure do. In fact that reminds me, I have to text Sal, is he with you? “No he ran to the deli to get us some subs for lunch.” Ok, well I’ll talk to you later.  
Hi hun. “Hey sweetie, what’s up?” Sal said. I just wanted to see how your day is going. “Not too bad, on break getting lunch for the boys and me, how’s you’re day going?” Going ok, was just thinking about you and wanted to say hey. “I was thinking about you too, It’s been too long since I saw that beautiful face of yours”. Sal, it’s only been a couple days. “I know, but it brightens my day.” Well when would you like to see it next? “The boys and I are going out tonight. How about we spend the day together tomorrow?” Sounds like a plan doll, text me later. “OK beautiful”.

Later in the evening, Anna is watching a movie and feeling a little frisky, so she decides to try and sway Sal into coming over, by taking a seductive photo in her cute little pj shorts and tank with caption “Wanna cum over?” Sal’s been at the bar for a couple hours with the guys and feeling no pain, when he gets text from Anna. He sees the photo and his eyes bug out of his head. Brian knows what that face means..Anna? Sal just gave him a look. “Guys , it’s been fun, but I have some business to tend to.” Bye guys! He grabs a cab and heads to Anna. Arriving about 20 minutes later, he knocks on her door and she opens the door and pulls him in. “Baby, that pic was so sexy”. I’m sorry if I cut your time short, with the guys . “That’s quite alright, well worth it.” Anna leads him to her room, while not being able to keep their lips apart. They tear their clothes off of each other. Sal fuck me please… Anna already wet and ready to go and Sal seems to be as well, as his erect member is poking at her. He teases her for a couple of seconds, and plunges into her waiting wet slit. This causes her to let out a mild scream, digging nails into his back. He gets a rhythm going, pounding her pretty fiercely not taking long for them to feel their orgasm take over their bodies at the same time. “Anna?” Yes Sal? I ….. um….. Nevermind. No what? I …… I’m……. Falling in love with you. Anna is in shock….. I feel the same way. They kiss again and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning Anna wakes up, ecstatic that her sweetie is there with her… but the excitement ended quickly when Anna felt suddenly Ill. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom and unknowingly slammed the door, jarring Sal awake. He could hear her getting sick in there, “Anna are you ok sweetie?” Yea, I’ll be out in a minute. Anna racks her brain for a moment……Oh my god, she realizes she’s a month late. I wasn’t with Sal a month ago, I only slept with………….


	9. Oh baby!

Anna fixes herself, before coming out of the bathroom. Needing to not look shocked when Sal sees her. “ Baby, are you ok?”,?Sal says. Yea, I’m thinking maybe last night’s dinner didn’t agree with me or something. Ok, he says. “So what do you want to do today?” I’m not sure, did you have anything in mind? “Would you like to spend the day at the zoo, maybe grab dinner and catch a movie tonight?” Sounds great. I’ll go jump in the shower. As the water washes off of her, she can’t help but think, what am I going to do if I am pregnant? For now, she finishes up her shower and makes a mental note to pick up a pregnancy test in her travels. She towels off and gets herself dressed. Sal comes up behind her and kissing her neck, making her whole body tingle. His arms wrapped around her, stating that “this just feels right.” I agree with all smiles. I could stay in your arms all day, Sal was so happy for the first time in along time as was Anna. “I guess we should get ready to head out. Do you want to stop for breakfast first?” Sounds like a plan.  
They set out for breakfast, at their little diner they first ate together in. Sal says “ Things are going so well with us, I would love to bring you to meet my parents.” Anna was in shock, but said she would love to meet them. Sal said “I’m going to call them and see when is good for them, I’ll be right back sweetheart.” Ok I’ll be here. Anna is just sitting checking her work emails on her phone , when she feels her stomach turning, time to make a run to the ladies room. She has another nasty bout with the nausea. Sal heads back to their table, “I guess she ran to the ladies room”. Anna makes her way back, a couple minutes later. “I spoke to my dad and they would like to know if we want to join them for dinner tomorrow.” That sounds great! “Are we ready to go?” Yes, let’s get outta here. 

They spent a great day at the zoo, Anna still laughing about the giraffe taking a licking at Sal’s cheek, Sal not to keen on it. I’m sorry sweetie, I know you have issues with these type of things but you will live. “Are you sure, cause I’m officially grossed out and had to scrub the hell out of my cheek. Stop laughing at me” I’m sorry sweetie, it seems just a little funny. Sal being a little sassy “ if you say so”. I know you were wanting to dinner then movie, but how about we reverse it? I’m not really too hungry right now. “Sure, that’s fine sweetie, what movie do you want to go see?” I would love to see Suicide Squad, are you up for that? “I’ve been wanting to see that too, as he scrolls on his phone, ok we have a showing in about 20 minutes up the street we can check out” Ok that sounds good. 

Wow they didn’t have as much Leto as I thought they would, but he did a great job. Sal agreed “ yeah I was pleasantly surprised, very good movie, so are you ready for dinner baby?” I am, where are we going? “The Garden of olive sound good?” You Kill me Sal. They both let out a chuckle. Yeah , that’s good. 

The couple are making their way back to Anna’s. Sal pulls into her driveway. Are you coming in? “ I have to be up early tomorrow, so I think I’m gonna head home.” I understand . Anna gives him a nice little kiss, then she makes her way to her door and into her house. She looks out the curtain of her window, until she’s sees Sal’s taillights in the distance. She waits a couple minutes and heads to her nearest Pharmacy to pick up the pregnancy test, for the morning. As she’s making her way out of an aisle, getting ready to checkout, she looks down for one second and bumps into someone spilling the contents of her hand basket. She hears a voice apologize and offer to help her, when she looks up noticing it’s Brian. He looks down to a pregnancy test in his hand among the items he helped pick up. A look of shock across his face…Anna um ….uhhh.


	10. And the results are in

Hello Brian, as she grabs her stuff and puts it in the hand basket. Grabbing the test from him, stating this is for a friend of mine who was too embarrassed to get it for herself. “Oh, are you sure there’s nothing you want to tell me?”, he said. Nope, we are good. Thanks for helping pick up my, I mean the stuff. Q gave her this look, not seeming too sure whether to believe her or not. Have to go get this to my friend, I’ll see you around. “Ok, you know how to reach me”, Q said. Anna Goes to checkout and leaves the store. Shit, shit, shit, why the hell did I have to run into him, of all people why??? She hears a text message alert in her drive home. Stopped at a light she checks and sees it’s from Brian. “Was good to see you, like I said you know how to reach me if you need anything “. What would I need, texting him back. “Just saying, I hope things work out for your “friend”. Thanks! She gets home and exhausted from the crazy day, falls to sleep pretty quickly.

Next morning Anna wakes up, heads into the bathroom to read the instructions for the test. It says you must take it first thing in the morning for the most accurate results, so she takes the pics out of the box and unwrap and does her thing. She lays it down on the counter when done, and washes her hands. She has to wait about 5 minutes, so she sets an alarm on her phone. While waiting, she ponders what she will do if this comes out positive, what will happen with Sal, would Brian want to be a father to his child…… alarm sounds to inform her the test is ready to check. Nervously she gets up and takes a look at the stick. She sees a plus sign, her stomach drops. She decides she wants to confirm it, so she called Dr Santiago office to make an appointment to get a blood test. She was able to get appointment made for the next day. She decided she was going to take it easy today, until dinner with Sal’s parents tonight. Sal texted her “good morning beautiful “ and she texted back good morning handsome. “Did you sleep well?” Slept ok. “What are you up to today?” Just taking it easy this morning , resting up until tonight. “Resting up, are you ok?” Yea just a little under the weather, but I’ll be as good as new tonight. “Ok sweetie, I’ll pick you up at 6” Ok sweetie, see you then xoxo.

Anna does some work around her house, jamming out as usual, listening to the shuffle mix she has on Pandora current song being Let’s get married from Jagged edge. As she makes her way into the living room, she notices her message alert is flashing on her phone. She picks it up and sees that is from Q. “ Hey Anna, I was just talking to Sal and he said that you had been under the weather lately” Ok. “Please tell me, was that pregnancy test really for a friend?” Anna decided not to answer the text. She went about her day tidying things up, when she heard a knock on her door. She was surprised to see Brian standing there, with a different kind of look than she’s normally used to. “Can I come in?” Anna lets him in and he takes a seat on her couch. What’s up? “ Did you get the text earlier?” Which one? He pulls out his phone and shows it to her. Yes I got it. “Why didn’t you answer me back?” Anna sits down and can’t look him in the face. “The test was for you, wasn’t it?” Anna shakes her head. “Have you taken it yet?” She shakes her head again. “Is it mine (sounding a little excited)”. Honestly Bri, I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t be anyone else’s, but I have a Dr appointment tomorrow to get a blood test to be sure. “Look Anna, I know how our situations are, but please just know , I’m not a bad guy and if this all comes to be, I will be a part of the babies like and help you in anyway I can.” I appreciate that Bri. “What’s wrong?” Things with Sal and I are going great and now, well now it will probably be over.


	11. Meeting the parents??

Later that day, Anna was getting ready for dinner with Sal’s parents. It was 5 o’clock and she had no idea what to wear. Should I wear a cute little dress, or pair of pants and a nice shirt. Well it’s at their hourse, so I think I’ll be casual. She found a really pretty lace shirt and a pair of dress pants. She sat down to put her makeup up on and do her hair. She couldn’t stop thinking about her appointment in the morning , part of her was a little relieved by Brian’s reaction, but knew she’s going to break Sal’s heart. Why am I doing this, why am I going to subject myself to meeting his parents, when I’m in this predicament( hoping the test was a false positive, she figured why not). Lost in thought, there’s a knock on her door. She jumps up to go grab it. She opens to Sal. “Hey baby, you look great!” So do you sweetie. “Are you ready to go?” Yea, grabbing her purse and keys and they head out the car.

The ride takes them about 40 minutes, they pull up to a nice 2 story home in a suburb of Staten Island. Sal comes around and pulls her door open. “Are you ok sweetie?” Yea, just feeling a little…… Anna faints. A couple hours later, she awakes in a room at the local Hospital. Her eyes are still a bit blurry, looking over to see Sal looking really worried. What happened?? “You passed out. The doctors took some blood and are running some tests. I just passed out, what do they need to do all of that for? “I don’t know, but I’m glad they are, I’ve been worried about you” I’m ok, really. We can go, there’s no need to wait. Anna grabs her things and gets up. Wanting to bolt out of there, when the Dr shows up. Ms. Meyer, we have your blood test results. You’re just fine but there is one thing. “Yes?” Sal says. Anna, you’re pregnant! I’m what???? Sal is in complete shock. Dr. Said yea, from what I have gathered, you are about a month along. Sal felt like someone was stepping on his heart and crushing it and all Anna could do was say I’m so sorry Sal, I hope we can work through this. “Work through this??? You’re pregnant and my best friend, the person who I have been closest to most of my life, is the father!!! I gotta go, I have something to take care of.” Sal, please don’t go. “Anna, I can’t … I gotta get out of here” and with that he vanished. Oh shit, I need to text Brian and let him know. Searching for her phone, she sends him a quick text “He Knows “

Brian texts her back almost instantly, “What do you mean, he knows?” He knows and he’s probably headed to you. He said “I gotta go, I think he’s at my door” Anna is really worried now. All she could do was hold her head in her hands and cry. After about 15 minutes, a nurse came in and handed her, her paperwork and told her she was good to go. Anna called a cab to meet her, and take her home.

She pulls up to her house, pays the cab driver and heads up to her door. Setting her purse and keys down, she plops onto the couch. What have I done? What the fuck is wrong with me? She just decides to lay down on the couch. An hour goes by and she hears a knock on her door. She doesn’t want to get up and hopes the person gets the hint. They knock again and she doesn’t move. All of a sudden her phone rings, it’s Q. Her ringer is really loud, and you hear him say “Anna, I know you’re in there, I can hear your phone” Anna grasps at the little bit of energy she has left, gets up off the couch and gets the door. She looks at Q and just loses it, her eyes are filled with tears and he grabs and holds her in his arms. “Anna, it’s going to be ok, I will help you through this” I ruined everything, everything was going good and I thought Sal and I were going to be ok and now, it’s done. Don’t worry Anna. I promise, we will work things out, you won’t be in this alone. You have your Dr appointment tomorrow and I’m going with you. Anna is so exhausted, so Brian brings her up to her room and he sacks out on the couch for the night. “I’m gonna be a dad ( he really likes the thought of that)”.


	12. Little one

Anna wakes up, hoping the events of last night, were all just a bad nightmare. She sits up and feels so drained, sitting for a moment, realizing it was all reality. She takes a peak at her phone, but nothing from Sal. She notices the time, it’s 11:00 and her appointment is at 12. She rolls out of bed, and quickly brushes her teeth and puts her hair up in a quick ponytail. She makes her way out to the living room. “Good morning sweetie, how are you?” Q said. Hey, well I’d say great, but yea…. “I know and I’m sorry” My appointment is at 12 “Well we better head out then, I’ll drive you” Thanks, Anna is not in the mood, nor has the energy to argue at this point. 

Takes them about 20 minutes before they get to the Dr office. She checks in and is in waiting room. She keeps checking her phone, but still nothing from Sal. “Still nothing huh?” No. How was he, when he went to your house? “Defeated, he could barely speak. I really thought he was going to kick my ass, but when I let him in, he didn’t say much. All I could do was apologize and hope that he forgives me someday.” I’m pretty sure, at some point he will forgive you. You’ve been in each others lives for so long, it just might take a little time. Me, on the other hand, I wouldn’t be surprised if he never spoke to me again, and I can’t blame him. I feel awful. I’m a terrible human being. “No you’re not, you are an amazing woman. Trust me. Do you know………. Well just trust me ok.” What were you going to say Bri? Nothing, just trust me.” “Ms Meyer?” That’s me. “Follow me please.” “Can I come back with you?” Q said. Sure, I guess.

They make their way back to a room and Anna is asked to change into a gown, so the Dr can check her out. She changes and makes herself comfortable on the table. “Is there anything I can do for you?” Q says. No, thank you. It’s nice of you, to come with me. “Well the child is mine, and I want to be there for everything, you may get tired of seeing me” he let’s out a chuckle and so does Anna. “What, was that a little grin I see?. You know, you have a really beautiful smile.” Anna just looks away. “What’s wrong Anna?” Nothing, I just want to get this appointment over with. About 10 minutes later, the Dr finally shows up. “Well Anna, I see congratulations are in order.” Thanks doc. “How are your parents?” They are doing well, thanks! Q looks puzzled, Doc Santiago is a friend of the family. Doc said “Have you told them yet?” Nope, not yet. I wanted to get this appointment out of the way. “Well I need to check you out, since you had that fainting spell yesterday. Is there any bleeding or pain or discomfort?” No. Doctor checks her stomach and a few other areas. “Just to be cautious, I’m going to do an ultrasound, but I would like you to get dressed, because it will be easier. I’ll be right back”. Anna takes a minute to get back into her clothes. A couple more minutes and the Dr is back with the Ultrasound machine. “I’m going to squirt some of this gel on you to make it easier and it’s going to be a little cold, so don’t be alarmed” Anna and Q look at this screen, and see a little egg. They are both in amazement of what their night together, made. “That’s our little nugget” Q says. Yes it is, Anna already feeling love when she sees that little egg. Dr says “Everything looks good. I’m going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and I want to see you back in a month, unless you have any bleeding or cramping.” Ok Doc, please don’t say anything to my parents. I want to find the right time. Thanks ! 

They find Q’s jeep and they head out. “Are you hungry?” Starving! “ Well you are eating for 2, so that’s understandable” I could go for a big fat greasy burger. “Ok, Duffy’s it is!” They head to grab some lunch. Sitting in the restaurant, Q is all smiles. What are you smiling at? “ I’m going to be a dad, I never knew if I wanted to have a kid, but after seeing Nugget, I’m really excited and ready! I’ve felt like something has been missing in my life and I just figured out what it is” I’m excited too. I’m not sure if I have what it takes to be a mom, but I’m ready to find out. Even with the events that had occurred, they had a nice lunch and really great conversation pretty much about the baby. When they are finished, they get in the jeep and Q heads to drop Anna off. Anna gets her purse and gets ready to head out of the vehicle. “Thank you for letting me be a part of it today “ Q said. Well aren’t you coming with me? “Want me to come up?” Yes!


	13. Clearing the Air

Brian follows behind her. She asks if he would like a drink and he says “Beer if you have it”. Anna grabs him a beer and a bottle of water for herself and they take a seat on the couch. Do you want to play a video game or see what’s on the boob tube? “Well, if those are the choices, video game it is, what do you have?” I’m into the older consoles, got me a gamecube, is that OK? “Sure that’s fine, I think I see Mario Party”. Yep, my fave, let’s do it! They had a really good day and they play on, halfway through the night and before they know it, it’s 9 o’clock. Bri, this child and I are getting hungry, how does Chinese sound? “I haven’t had Chinese in awhile, sounds great!” Anna pulls out the menu, they look it over, and she calls and places a delivery order. They play some more and eat and talk for awhile that night. At around 1am, Anna starts getting a little sleepy, so she offers Brian the couch for which he says yes and she heads up to her room. She comes back down with a pillow and blanket for him and thanks him again for everything and all his help. He just smiles and says goodnight. Anna heads back up to her room, thinking about the events of the day and how good Brian has been with all of this and makes a decision. She gets back up and heads to the living room. Brian looks a little puzzled and Anna just holds out her hand, “Are you sure?” Brian says. Anna doesn’t say a word and smiles and leads him to her room. 

“Anna”, shhhh don’t say anything as she pulls off his shirt and they start kissing. The kisses start off gentle, but their hunger for each other is more apparent and things start getting heated. He pulls her shirt off and takes his mouth and teases her erect nipples, she grabs his hair to make him stay there a bit. As he is doing this, pulls her pj pants down an starts rubbing on her clit and takes a finger, inserting into her already wet slit. After a few minutes of that, she let’s go of his hair and he makes his way down. “God I’ve waited so long, to taste you again Anna”, plunging his tongue deep inside and tasting her. She let’s out a gasp. “You still taste so sweet”. Brian I want you, please fuck me! He makes his way back up and pushes her onto the bed, crawls between her legs and slowly slides into her, looking into her eyes and noticing the pleasure on her face which works him into a frenzy pumping her harder and faster. Her moans and screams send him over the edge, and she follows not too long after. He rolls off of her. His mind is racing, deep in thought. Anna looks concerned, are you ok Brian? “Actually I’m great, better than ever” You looked deep in thought. “Just thinking of how both of ours lives have taken this turn, I really do want to be around for my child” I’m very glad to hear that, children deserve to have both parents in their life. She rolls over, settling into his arms and he gives her a kiss on the forehead before the both pass out. They sleep until noonish, when Anna gets a text message from Sal. Brian asks “ who is it?” Sal, he wants to come talk. “What are you going to do?” I probably should clear the air with him, so I can move on “ Are you going to tell him about us?” What do you mean? He obviously knows the baby is yours. “ I mean us…. this….” I’m not even exactly sure what this is. “ I’d like to see where this may go” Brian, I am so grateful for you being available and coming to my appointment and being there for me. I really need to figure out, where my head is at. I feel bad, but you should probably head out for now. I can text you later, ok. “ Alright sweetie” Brian gives her a hug. ”If you need anything, just txt me” Ok, I’ll talk to you later. She jumps in the shower real quick, then texts Sal to come on over.


	14. Decisions

Anna is straightening up the house a bit, when she hears a knock on her door. She let’s Sal in. Would you like a drink? “Do you have a bottle of water?” She grabs a bottle for each of them. Sal sits on the couch and Anna sits on her recliner. “Anna, I’m not sure what to say about all of this” Your actions pretty much said it all. “I know, and I want to apologize for that. I overreacted and abandoned you, when you needed me most” Yes, you did exactly that. “ It’s not exactly an easy situation Anna.” Really Sal, pointing to her stomach, you’re telling me this??? “Look, I am truly sorry for the way I acted, I’m sorry you were alone through this” I wasn’t alone, Brian has stepped up and wants to be a part of my babies life. He’s helped me out a lot. “Of course, I should have known “ You know what Sal, yes I made a mistake, for which you forgave me. When you walked out on me, he stepped up for his child. He’s doing what he is supposed to be doing. I’m not going to keep him from our child. I’m not sure what the purpose of you coming here is, but if all you’re going to do is bitch, then you can feel free to go. “Anna, the reason I’m here, is because I care about you and miss you, this is just really hard” If you would like, we can be friends. I do miss you in my life, but you have to accept that Brian will be a father to his baby. “Ok, I would rather have you as a friend, then not in my life at all. I have to head out, have to head to Fairway for challenges. I’ll txt you later” Sal gives her a hug. See you later Sal.

Later that day, she gets a txt from Brian. “Hey sweetie, can I come by?” Sure, I’m not going anywhere at the moment. “Ok, on my way.” About 20 minutes later, she hears the knock and shouted it’s open. Brian let’s himself in. “Hey, what are you doing?” I was just tidying up, been a little lazy lately as I’m sure you’ve noticed. “No judgement here, my place is always a mess cause there is never enough hours in the day.” Well, life happens! “So how did your talk with Sal go? He seemed a little annoyed when I saw him.” Yeah he was surprised when I told him, we can be friends and that he has to deal with the fact that you will be in the life of our child. “Really, you mean that??” Of course!! “I’m so happy to hear that” He walks over to Anna and grabs her and kisses her. Anna kind of steps back a bit. “What’s wrong?” I’m just scared. I know you are here for the sake of your child and I respect that. “Do you really think that’s the only reason I’m here? Do you not see how I feel about you? I told you earlier, that I want to see where this goes.” But I figured, you meant for the baby. “No, I’ve had feelings for you for a long time. The reason I backed off when you and Sal were trying to make things work, was because I care about you and just wanted you to be happy. Now, I think this baby, is a sign that we should be together. They say, things happen for a reason “ Brian, I care about you too, but I’m not ready for a relationship, I’m not completely opposed to it, but at this time, I would love to get to know you more and get things ready for the baby. “ I Understand, but I can’t say I won’t try, oh does that rule out any chances of friends with benefits?” She chuckles and says, we’ll take it, as it comes.


	15. Close call

A month into Anna’s pregnancy and she’s moving right along in her life. She’s feeling like she’s in a good place, things are going great with her and Q and even her and Sal have mended fences and still hang out as friends. Today she has a lunch date with Sal. They meet at the Diner and just catch up on things. So I have heard through the grapevine that you are seeing someone. “Really Anna?? Well yeah, her name is Kira and I met her during one of our challenges in Central Park” Wow another meeting at a challenge, hehe. “ Yes, I know that rings a loud bell” They both let out a chuckle . Well honestly Sal, I’m glad you are dating again, it’s great to see a smile on your face. “Thank you dollface. How are you and Brian?” Me and Brian?? What do you mean? “He said that you and him have been seeing each other pretty regularly. He seems the happiest he’s ever been, thought you 2 were exclusive now.” Him and I are friends. We hang out a bit, but it’s because we are having a child together. I’ve made it clear to him, that we are friends and that I’m not ready for anything exclusive or a relationship, my main focus is on this baby and making sure he or she is well. “Oh boy Anna, you may want to have a talk with our boy… I’m pretty sure he’s smitten with you.” Yes I will need to have a chat with our Q! They finish up their lunch and after a hug, they head their separate ways. Later that day, Anna sends a text to Brian, to see if he can come over for a chat later. “HI Anna, I will stop by this evening” Ok, thanks! 

That evening, there is a knock on the door and she let’s Brian in. He gives her a hug and goes in for a kiss, but she pulls away. “What’s wrong Anna?” Do the guys think that we are in a relationship? Went to lunch with Sal and …Brian stops her. “Wait, what did Sal say” He said that you are the happiest that you’ve ever been and that we’ve been hanging out frequently and that he thought we were exclusive. “Well, Anna, I can’t deny that I have never been happier. I think of you and this baby, and I feel so much love. The more time we spend together, the more I realize that I’ve fallen in love with you. I wanna say sorry, but I can’t because you are an amazing woman and you and this baby make me want to be the best man possible.” Anna is taken aback by this news. I need to sit down for a minute, I’m not feeling so good, Brian I’m having some pain . “Anna, are you ok?” She sits down, crouched to the side against the arm of the couch and gets light-headed. Continuing her conversation with Brian, when everything goes black. 

A couple hours pass and she finds herself back in the same hospital ER, as when she found out she’s pregnant. She’s still a little groggy and she asks Brian what happened. “Anna, we came close to losing the baby”. The Dr walks in. “Anna, luckily, the baby is ok but you’re going to have to be careful. Try not to let anything stress you out. I’m going to send you home. What kind of work do you do?” I work at home for a Pharmaceutical company, all computer work most of the time. “ Ok, well just for the next week, I would like you on bed rest and make sure if you have anymore pain like you did, or if you start bleeding, return immediately. Please follow up with me in 2 weeks to make sure you are out of the woods.” Ok, Doc, will do. Doc turns to Brian, “Brian, please make sure she listens, I know she will listen to you.” Brian replies “ Oh don’t worry Doc, I’m going to see to it.” Anna rolls her eyes ( thinking what have I got myself into with this one?). Anna gets herself dressed and they get ready to head back to her house. “Anna” Brian says…. “I think it would be a good idea, if I stay with you for the week. I’m worried about you and want to make sure you’re ok. And don’t worry about the cats, my dad will be in to check on them, and don’t worry about my job, you know they can put off filming for a week.” But Brian…..”No buts…. Please just trust me.” Ok, it will actually be nice having someone around all the time, it gets lonely around here. “So it’s settled then. Guess I should stop by my place real quick and pack a bag” Ok, sounds good.


	16. Things take a turn

Anna and Brian finally make their way back to her place. “Anna, where do you want me to put my stuff?” You can go put it up in the spare room. All settled in. “Is there anything I can get for you, want me to make you something to eat or drink?” No, I’m good, thanks. You don’t have to wait on me hand or foot. “Yes I do, that’s why I’m here.” You’re here to make sure, I don’t overdo it, and I appreciate that. Now sit and relax. We can play the gamecube. Let’s just have fun. I know we had a close call, but I just want to keep my spirits up and not think about it. “Ok, I understand, gamecube it is.” They play for an hour or so, before they realize, it’s 3am. Ok, time for me to turn in. Brian, you’re welcome to anything you need, I’m going to bed. I just want to thank you for everything. “Can I get a hug?” Anna gives Brian a hug, and he steals a little kiss. I’ll let that slide, this time on account of my exhaustion. They both chuckle. Goodnight Bri. “Goodnight babe”

The next morning, she wakes up to Brian bringing her breakfast in bed. What time is it? “ 10:30, yeah I know, it’s early but I couldn’t sleep past 9. That bed in the spare room, is very comfortable but not as comfy as yours”, giving her a wink. You Kill me Bri! “Can’t blame a guy for trying, hehe. So is there any errands you need run today?” I don’t think so, I probably should do some work. “Please do me a favor, and take it easy just for this week, like the Dr recommended?” I’m going to go stir crazy, not doing anything. “I promise you, I will do my best to make this as not boring as possible. I even set up a viewing party for the Season 3 premiere, for the guys to come over on Thursday night. I hope that will liven things up first you”  
For the next few days, Brian does everything he can to keep Anna happy and occupied. Thursday was a hit. The guys came over and she enjoyed the company and the show. Anna noticed that at different points of the night, Sal would look over at her adoringly but he would look away when she caught him. The rest of the night, they all just hung out and watched a movie when the show was over. The guys filed out when 2am came around. Anna headed to bed. When she heard Brian close the door after them, she called for him. “Yes sweetie?” Are you heading to bed, or staying up? “Getting ready to crash too, why?” I’m feeling a little lonely , wanna join me? “ Thought you’d never ask.” Brian strips down and gets into the bed too. Anna turns to him and they start to kiss. Her hands make their way, caressing his body, till she feels his hardness, taking it in her hands. Their kisses get more and more passionate until Anna makes her was to giving his erect member kisses. Brian lays back and enjoys every second. Back and forth she goes, between tasting and stroking his throbbing cock, until his body tenses up and he let’s out a scream, “fuck Anna I’m cumming!” She looks up at him, smiling as she takes every drop of him. “ Time to return the favor.” Brian gets on top of her, kissing her really hard and takes his time making his way down, teasing her nipples and everywhere inbetween until he gets to her sweet spot. “ Baby, you’re so fucking wet.” Making you cum, does that to me. He feasts on her mound , until her body let’s her orgasm overtake her, not realizing the words “Fuck, I love you” escape her. He doesn’t read too much into, he thinks it’s just an orgasmic reaction as he enjoys her juices and makes sure he doesn’t miss any. He makes his way back up and they start to kiss again. As they part lips, Anna tells him, “I really do love you” Brian just figures, again it’s just post orgasmic reaction and they both fall asleep .


	17. Finally!

Brian wakes up , the next morning, to Anna being gone. He yells to see where she is, but no response. Worried, he jumps up, not even bothering to put his clothes on. “Anna, where are you?”. Still gets no reply, checking the bathroom and kitchen, no sign of her anywhere, not in kitchen either. He calls her phone, but from the sound of her phone ringing, wherever she went, she forgot it. He starts to freak out, the only person he can think to contact, that he knows would be Sal, so he texts him. Sal has not seen her either. He’s racking his brain, to figure out what may be going on, when after a few minutes she walks through the door. “Anna, are you ok, where were you?” I went to grab us breakfast, as a thank you for everything you have done for me. “I was worried about you, I tried calling you and I even texted Sal. I didn’t know how to get ahold of you. I’m just glad you’re ok” He grabs and hugs her. They sit down and eat breakfast. 

Later that day, they are just hanging out, watching movies. When Brian decides to have a talk with Anna. “About last night, did you mean what you said before we fell asleep?” What did I say? “Oh, maybe I was having a dream then. Nevermind. Anna remembered exactly what she said, and meant it, but was scared to death to let heart get hurt again, but decides to just say screw it. Yes Brian, I meant every word and she starts crying. “Why are you crying?” Because I’m terrified of this. I haven’t given my heart to anyone since Shane and he destroyed it. “Baby, trust me, I won’t hurt you. I love you and this baby more than I’ve ever loved another person, in my entire life.” They embrace passionately. “ I promise to do everything I can to make you happy and to show you I’m worthy of your love. They seal it with a kiss.  
A couple months go by and things are going great and they are now a couple. Later that year, they welcomed Abigail Maria Quinn, into the world…..

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, hope you like it!


End file.
